To access a patient's vascular system for an invasive medical procedure such as catheterization or similar procedures, a puncture is made in e.g. the femoral artery or the radial artery. The present invention is related to radial artery procedures. Following an invasive medical procedure, such as catheterisation or similar in medical procedure, the flow of blood through the puncture wound has to be stopped, so that haemostasis can begin as soon and fast as possible after the completion of the invasive medical procedure. Several devices have been suggested that facilitate and accelerate this haemostasis by providing a compression pressure that compresses blood vessels in various parts of the body to stop the flow of blood therethrough.
In the case of radial artery catheterisation, several radial artery occluders have been developed that stop the flow of blood through the puncture wound in the wrist by applying a compression force that occludes the radial artery.
One example of such a pressure-applying device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,597. This known artery occluder comprises a wrist splint, an adjustable securing strap attached to one end of the splint, and an adjustable pressure strap attached to the other end of the splint and provided with a pressure pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,986 shows a hand/wrist positioning splint to keep the hand positioned for radial artery access and to permit application of a haemostasis band. Two straps are used to secure the patient's hand to the splint and the haemostasis band comprises buckles to apply sufficient pressure to the puncture site.
Another example of a pressure-applying device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,498,477, disclosing a haemostatic device with an inflatable balloon. A main balloon is pressed against a puncture site of a patient and filled with a first fluid to inflate the balloon. A pressing member is further provided on the main balloon, and when filled with a second fluid, it presses against the main balloon to apply a compressive force to the puncture site that acts ht an inclined direction with respect to the surface of the limb of the patient. The main balloon and die pressing member are held in place against the puncture site with a flexible band and a curved plate.
From WO 96/25110 a further device for compression of an artery is known. The device comprises an elongated compression element, a pressure distribution and support plate and strap means for holding the compressing element and the pressure distribution plate in place.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved device that enables an accurately applied pressurization against a puncture site, and in particular enables a following adjustment of the applied pressure to the puncture site.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved device which is more hygienic than prior art devices, and that is economical to manufacture and ship to the end user.